Superman
by AWickedMemory
Summary: Songfic to 5 For Fighting's "Superman". Heero is expected to be the hero... but does anyone give thought to what he may actually feel inside?


Superman **Disclaimer:** All copyrighted characters and storyline belong to their respective creators. In the case of a parody, the very basic plotline belongs to the creator of the original story. This story and, if applicable, any newly invented characters belong to me.   
All things Gundam Wing belong to makers Hajime Yatate and Yoshiyuki Tomino. The show belongs to Sunrise, ANB, TV Asahi, etc. The toys belong to Bandai. The voices belong to their respective seiyuu. The song(s) belong to Two-Mix (I think). Am I missing anything?   
The song ("Superman") belongs to 5 for Fighting.  **

Superman

**  
_Written by Shadow Maxwell-Yuy  
Completed 08.11.2001_  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**   
When I heard this song, I just automatically thought of Heero. It's so true, too! People in Gundam Wing depend on him to survive and get everything done. They say he has a good heart and yada yada, but do they actually ever realize that Heero may need comfort sometimes, too? Like in Endless Waltz, when Heero asked Wufei how many more times he'd have to kill the girl and her dog, and Wufei was stunned. Poor Heero!   
The first scene uses direct quotes from the dubbed Toonami version of Gundam Wing, episode 14: "An Order To Destroy 01".   
The scenes between Heero and Duo can be taken in a friendly way, or in a more-than-friends manner. Personally, I'm a huge shounen-ai/yaoi fan, but the scene was not intended to be strictly shounen-ai.   
It has been brought to my attention that the person who wrote the lyrics may have misspelled "concede" as "conceed".   
Many MANY thanks to Ri Keikan *no da* for going over this and pointing out typos for me!! *bows* Arigatou, you're awesome!   
============================   
**_Bold Italics_** are lyrics   
_[Words like this]_ are memories.   
============================   
Time is sometime before the end of the war (_Ep. 49, "The Final Victor"_) but after Heero talks to Sylvia Noventa (_Ep. 14: "An Order to Destroy 01"_).   
============================   
  
**_I can't stand to fly   
I'm not that naive   
I'm just out to find   
The better part of me_**   
  
_[Ep. 14: "An Order To Destroy 01"]_   
[Heero hands Sylvia Noventa his gun. "I was the one who killed Marshall Noventa." Sylvia gasps and grabs the gun, aiming it at him. "I made a critical mistake, and accidentally shot down the shuttle." His perfect soldier mask hides the truest depths of his remorse as he stands calmly, facing the angered girl.   
"You're such a coward! It's obvious you're just looking for the easy way out of this!" Sylvia cries.   
"I can't undo my mistake." Heero continues on with the cool voice that betrays his sorrow. "This is the only answer I can offer you right now."   
Back in the truck, Trowa watches as a sobbing Sylvia finds herself unable to end Heero's life. "Everything the guy does is completely thorough and well thought out," he murmurs appreciatively.   
Later, Heero and Trowa are talking about his actions. "This is the only way I know how to live," Heero states without emotion in his voice. Trowa doesn't question him.]   
  
**I'm more than a bird... I'm more than a plane   
More than some pretty face beside a train   
It's not easy to be me**   
  
Relena watches the silent Japanese boy for a moment before speaking.   
"I can't do this alone. Up to now, though you've never given us a chance, you've always given me strength. Please, at least let me know that you'll support me and be there for me if I need it." Her eyes dart to the floor and then back to their prey. "I won't deny that I am attracted to you, Heero."   
Heero winces ever so slightly. With his almost feminine facial features but well-muscled, masculine physique, he knows that many girls see him as good-looking. However, the only thing their attention has ever accomplished is stirring his annoyance. A desirable appearance isn't necessary when one is fighting a war.   
She stops and sighs, noting that Heero hasn't moved. _Is he even paying attention?_ she wonders. "But if you don't want it, then I won't press you. All I ask is for your confidence. I hate to ask this of you, but... I need you to lend me your strength."   
Heero finally looks up. His expression is unreadable and he doesn't say anything at first. Then, he simply responds, "Aa."   
In her relief, Relena doesn't catch the weariness in his voice. Shoulders straight and firm, but exhaustion showing faintly in his steps, he returned to his dormitory.   
  
**_Wish that I could cry   
Fall upon me knees   
Find a way to lie   
About a home I'll never see_**   
  
_[Ep. 18: "Tallgeese Destroyed"]_   
[Heero is registering at a boarding school under the alias "Duo Maxwell".   
"From?" the secretary at the office asks as she fills in Heero's information. Heero looks slightly puzzled.   
"Pardon?" The secretary looks up.   
"Where are you from? Where is your home located?"   
Heero's heart skips a beat, but on the exterior he is protected by his nonchalant mask. "Colony L1."   
That was where he had been abandoned by Odin Lowe when he was... was it seven years old? After Odin's death, he had been picked up off the streets and trained by Dr. J, and from as far back as he could remember, he was forced to undergo extensive, almost inhumane fitness programs to build up his body's capabilities and physical qualities. That was his life, almost all of it occuring on Colony Cluster L1. It was the closest thing to a "home" that he had ever known.]   
  
**_It may sound absurd, but don't be naive   
Even heroes have the right to bleed   
I may be disturbed but won't you conceed   
Even heroes have the right to dream   
It's not easy to be me_**   
  
He and Duo are sharing a room again at yet another boarding school. Heero wordlessly works on his studies as his partner lounges on the bed, schoolbooks abandoned and neglected on the floor by the door. He had once told Heero that he saw no point in doing homework if he would just be ditching the school in a matter of days or weeks when he could be relaxing and enjoying himself, forgetting just for a moment that the war continues and that they have a death sentence hanging over their heads.   
Suddenly, Duo breaks the silence. "Hey, Heero... whaddaya wanna do when this war's over?"   
The question is surprising enough to cause the Japanese pilot to look up. He pauses, then begins to write again. "It doesn't matter. I have no future out of war. I'll just find another battlefield and another fight."   
Duo sits up sharply. "Don't you care about the future? You're giving up on life that easily?!" he asks, stunned.   
"Life comes cheap. Especially mine."   
Duo snorts. "Bullshit, Heero! That is complete B.S.!" In a flash, he's up and hovering over the other boy's books, a scowl darkening his features. "Every human is worth something. Everybody has to have a dream. Why do you even fight if you don't have a dream to fight for?"   
"Then what's your dream?"   
  
**_Up, up and away... away from me   
It's all right... You can sleep sound tonight   
I'm not crazy or anything_**   
  
A soft smile slowly replaces the frown. "My dream...?" Duo whispers. He settles against the desk more comfortably. "My dream is... no. Nevermind. You'd think I was crazy."   
"Tell me."   
It isn't a request, it's an order coming from the soldier. Duo lifts an eyebrow at him, but does as commanded.   
"All right, Heero, but ya gotta promise not to laugh."   
Nod.   
Duo sighs wistfully, looking out the window. "My dream... is to fly."   
  
**_I can't stand to fly   
I'm not that naive   
Men weren't meant to ride   
With clouds between their knees_**   
  
Despite that so many people on Earth would love to go flying through the clouds and exiting the atmosphere to explore outer space, Heero found no joy whatsoever each time he started up Wing for takeoff. But he knows that any day now, at a moment's notice, he'll have to launch off for wherever he's sent next.   
How he hates flying.   
"Fly?"   
Duo chuckles slightly. "No, not sprout wings and go flapping around like birdboy, or zooming around in that stupid red and blue skintight thing that looks like it grew on Clark Kent. I wanna do something that will let me fly, like a commercial airplane pilot or an astronaut."   
"Why?"   
"Wow, you rhymed," Duo drawls, rolling his eyes. His smile is sad now. "I don't know. I guess you'd think I get enough flying with Deathscythe, and being carted around outer space, but that's just because of this war we're in. I want to fly for fun, and go places not because I'm told but because I want to."   
Heero has no reply to that.   
  
**_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet   
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street   
Only a man in a funny red sheet   
Looking for special things inside of me   
Inside of me, inside of me, inside of me, inside of me_**   
  
Duo continues on, despite his silence. "Heero, I know you're strong. But you're still human. You can't do this all on your own, especially not without someone or something to live for." He holds out his hand as he wears what he hopes is a welcoming, disarming expression. "People need people, especially with this thrice-damned war all around and us being in the middle of it. So come on. Let me be there for you."   
The minutes carry on, neither boy moving nor saying a word. Finally, after a weary sigh but feeling as if the weight of the world is lifted off his shoulders- which it finally is- Heero takes his hand.   
  
**_I'm only a man in a funny red sheet   
I'm only a man looking for a dream   
I'm only a man in a funny red sheet   
And it's not easy, ooh ooh ooh   
It's not easy to be me_   
  


*~*~*OWARI*~*~*

**


End file.
